Koi Sakura (song)
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato |previous = - |next = Sanctuary |current track = Koi Sakura 恋桜}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 聖川 真斗 恋桜 |image = |kanji name = 恋桜 |romaji name = Koi Sakura |translation = Cherry Blossoms of Love |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] who is voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi''. Lyrics English = Your sound suddenly resonated within my impermanent heart The waterfall of thousands caused me no pain, but a shower of love pierced my aloof heart Lightly… Gently… The fleeting fall Learning of the end through a dream Love-colored cherry blossoms, ah… They’re blowing about Like a storm of petals, ah… They’re blowing about These feelings worsen to where it feels like they’re about to explode Into a hazy spray that reflects the spring An overly abused love song Is a man’s way of showing he’s in love with you If I had become a adult without shame, I’d tell you how I truly feel Dressed in our finest, sharing an umbrella together against the night wind, our geta seem to ring Clip-clop… Clip-clop… That distant sound Is giving rise to a new melody Love-colored cherry blossoms seem…reminiscent of that day long past It’s like a blessing that we two could meet These feelings are raging to where it feels like they’re about to explode Painfully wrenching my heart A blind love song Is a man’s way of showing he’s in love with you Love-colored cherry blossoms, ah… They’re blowing about Like a storm of petals, ah… They’re blowing about These feelings worsen to where it feels like they’re about to explode Like the feeling of winter waiting for the spring A love song to the heavens Is a man’s way of showing he’s in love with youRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = shogyoumujou no kokoro ni sutto　omae no neiro ga hibiki tsutau senshu no taki wa tsuraku wa nai ga　koi no ame wa TSUN to mune sasu hirari… hirari… hakanaku ochiru tsui no sugata osowaru yume yo koiiro sakura ga aa… fubuite imasu hana arashi no youni aa… fubuite imasu bakuhatsu shisou na hodo omoi wa tsunori haru utsushikemuru mizu shibuki kitta hatta no ai no uta horeta omae ni otoko michi hajiru koto nai otona ni nattara　omoi no take wo omae ni iu yokaze wo tomo ni haregi wo matoi　tsugai no kasa de geta wo narasou karan… koron… sono ne wa tooku umare yuku wa　atarashii shirabe koiiro sakura wa sou… sugishi kano hi no futari no deai wo　shukufuku suru darou bakuhatsu shisou na hodo omoi wa takeri kurushiku mune wo shimetsukeru moumoku na hodo ai no uta horeta omae ni otoko michi koiiro sakura ga aa… fubuite imasu hana arashi no youni aa… fubuite imasu bakuhatsu shisou na hodo omoi wa tsunori haru wo matsu fuyu no kimochi kana ten ni todokeyo ai no uta horeta omae ni otoko michi |-| Kanji = 諸行無常のこゝろにすっと　お前の音色が響き伝う 千手の滝は辛くはないが　恋の雨はツンと胸刺す ひらり…ひらり…儚く落ちる の姿教わる夢よ 恋色桜が嗚呼…吹雪いています 花嵐のように嗚呼…吹雪いています 爆発しそうな程想いは募り 春映し煙る水飛沫 切った張ったの愛の歌 惚れたお前に男道 恥じる事ない大人になったら　思いの丈をお前に云う 夜風を共に晴れ着を纏い　番いの傘で下駄を鳴らそう からん…ころん…その音は遠く 生まれ往くは　新しい調べ 恋色桜はそう…過ぎし彼の日の 二人の出会いを　祝福するだろう 爆発しそうな程想いは猛り 苦しく胸を締め付ける 盲目な程愛の歌 惚れたお前に男道 恋色桜が嗚呼…吹雪いています 花嵐のように嗚呼…吹雪いています 爆発しそうな程想いは募り 春を待つ冬の気持ちかな 天に届けよ愛の歌 惚れたお前に男道歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Koi Sakura |file link = }} |track name = Koi Sakura (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in episode 04 of the anime Maji LOVE 2000%BROCCOLI (Japanese) Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 04 Koi Sakura and was sung by Suzumura Kenichi in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)